


Derek plays a video game

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Blowjobs, Derek is competitive, Derek is so angry at everyone especially princess peach, Derek rides Stiles, M/M, Stiles is pissed, handjobs, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out that Derek's never played a video game so he shows him. Turns out Derek is really competitive about games and is ignoring Stiles in favour of random people around the globe. Stiles tries a few different things to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek plays a video game

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god have a 1,500 report to write for uni and instead decided to write a 4,000 word one-shot. My logic is flawless!

“You are my boyfriend!”

“I’m aware.”

“No Derek you don’t understand.”

“I understand you’re freaking out for no reason.”

“Then you obviously don’t understand because how could you not have played a video game!”

“I’m just not interested in them Stiles.”

“But you’re my boyfriend!”

“Funnily enough I’m still aware of that.”

“How could I have picked a boyfriend who doesn’t play video games?”

“What because you had so many choices before me.”

“My love life is not up for discussion here. You’re lack of playing video games however is!”

“You know it is possible for us to have different opinions on things.”

“But this is like half of my life Derek. My liiiiiife!”

“So your whole life is what school, werewolves and games?”

“What? No. Don’t be stupid Derek. It’s you, games, the pack and then school.”

“What about your dad?”

“My dad is everything to me Derek; I thought that went without saying.”

“Just checking.”

“No you’re trying to distract me from the fact that you’ve never played a video game.”

“Look if it’ll make you happy we’ll play one game.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

If Stiles had known in that moment the monster he was creating then he might have reconsidered letting Derek of the hook and telling him that he didn’t need to worry about it and Stiles loved him anyway. But since he didn’t Stiles dragged Derek over to sit in front of his TV and started setting up his games, he didn’t really want to start Derek off on anything to difficult so they played Mario Kart so Derek could get used to the controls. And everything was fine for the first 20 minutes when Derek wasn’t really into it but then something seemed to snap in him when he lost to Stiles for the third time. Derek started really getting in to it and putting in actual effort and he just kept saying one more game. One more game. If Stiles played one more game he was actually going to pay someone to attack the town so Derek wouldn’t be able to play. By the time it hit 2am Stiles had managed to drag Derek away from the game and into bed but then Stiles could feel Derek pressing his fingers into his skin like he was still on the game.

“Derek. Please stop thinking about Mario and go to sleep.”

“I can’t help it, his annoying little face is burned in to my brain. He just seemed so happy every time I hit one of his bananas. I mean who the hell does he think he is. Stupid little plumber!”

“Go to sleep.”

“And the bitch peach, oh she was just so smug in her little dress. And the fucking little wahoo sound she made whenever she passed me, like I’m gonna fuck you right in the wahoo!”

“Derek. You are threatening a fake character. You don’t need to fuck her in the wahoo. Also I should not be feeling jealous at that.”

“She’s just so smug. Like who does she think she is.”

“You know Derek if you go to sleep now, you can play on it all day tomorrow until I come back from school. Okay?”

“Yeah okay. You’re right I can show the pixelated bitch whose boss tomorrow.”

“Please stop threatening peach.”

“I just hate her so much.”

“I know. I know.” Stiles pulled Derek towards him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as the man pushed his face into his neck and mumbled about his hate for the characters of Mario kart.

           When Stiles woke up it was to an empty bed, he was a little confused because Derek’s side was cold so he hadn’t just woken up but then Stiles heard it, it was like a nightmare he turned over and Derek was hunched over in just his underwear playing Mario kart. Stiles could hear the faint noises coming from the TV and Derek was mumbling to himself about taking them all down. Stiles pushed the covers back and walked towards Derek, who showed no signs of being aware Stiles was awake; Stiles knelt behind him and stroked his hands over Derek’s shoulders. Derek jerked at the touch but settled when he realised it was just Stiles.

“Derek its half 6 how long have you been up?”

“When did you fall asleep?”

“Close to 3 I think.”

“Then I’ve been playing since about 3.”

“Okay. Maybe we should just turn it off and you should get some rest.” Stiles moved to turn the console off but Derek grabbed his wrist before he could. He turned to stare at Derek whose eyes were flashing between blue and his usual hazel/green.

“Okay. No turning it off.”

“Just one more game.”

“Okay. I will see you after school.”

“Yeah okay.” Stiles gets ready for school and the whole time Derek stays seated in front of the TV and he doesn’t even move when Stiles shouts goodbye.

           School passed in a blur, Stiles tried to concentrate he really did but he couldn’t stop worrying about Derek. It’s not like getting addicted to video games wasn’t weird, Stiles was guilty of that himself it’s just Stiles had been calling Derek’s phone all day and he’d yet to receive a reply. The thing is Stiles hadn’t actually been that worried until he’d mentioned it to the pack. The looks of horror on Isaac, Boyd’s and Erica’s face are what scared him.

“What?”

“Just please tell us that you only let him play like a solo game.”

“A solo game?”

“Yeah like spider solitaire.”

“That’s like the easiest game ever.”

“Yeah because Derek will win and have no competition.”

“I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Stiles you have no idea how competitive he gets.”

“Well I do now. I tried to take him to bed last night and he kept muttering about peach being a pixelated bitch and fucking her in the wahoo and defeating the fucking plumber.”

“Well where is he now?”

“He’s at my home. I woke up this morning and he was already playing Mario Kart. I don’t think he slept.”

“Stiles I know you think were overreacting but you have to get him away from the games. Whatever you do you can’t let him buy a console.”

“Guys I can’t stop him buying stuff.”

“Yes you can and you have to!”

“I don’t really think it’s as bad as your saying.”

“Fine. But just know when this blows up in your face you have to deal with it. Not us.”

“I can deal with Derek.”

“Great. Glad we agree.” And that was the last they spoke of it for the rest of school. Nobody mentioned Derek or video games or his competitive spirit. Stiles knew they were overreacting anyway…I mean how bad could Derek really get.

           When Stiles got home he found his bedroom empty, the TV was turned off and his console was tucked neatly under the desk. It wasn’t something he usually did but Derek liked to keep things tidy. He sent him a couple texts but all of them went unanswered. Honestly Stiles was getting a little worried but he was sure that the pack would have contacted him if something was wrong, they could always feel when someone else was hurt. Stiles sat at his desk and pulled out the homework, might as well make a start on it before Derek came back round. It hadn’t even been an hour before he received the texts.

**Isaac –**

**5:15pm You’ve created a monster.**

**5:16pm Seriously Stiles he has a headset.**

**5:17pm He just said and I quote ‘Die you fucking fuckers I’m gonna fucking kill you. I’ve killed a fucking Kanima do you fucking think you can fucking beat me.’**

**5:18pm Now he’s just saying ‘fucking fuckers’ a lot. Also this seems to be a favourite ‘I am going to fucking fuck you with my fist and you won’t shit right for a week!’ – Follow up question how does Derek know he won’t shit right for a week?**

**Boyd –**

**5:19pm He broke his controller.**

**5:20pm Oh never mind he bought spares.**

**5:21pm His eyes are staying blue.**

**5:22pm He broke another controller.**

**Erica –**

**5: 23pm Batman you have destroyed us all. He literally has a pile of broken controllers beside him.**

**5: 24pm This is your fault. Next thing you know he’ll be naked and eating Cheetos.**

**5:25pm He just took his pants off Stiles! HIS PANTS ARE OFF! Holy shit! Congrats Stiles!**

**5:26pm Isaac asked me to ask you if it’s his cock or his fist? He won’t explain. Explain.**

**5:39pm I stole his phone and now that I understand is it his cock or his fist that affects you the most?**

Stiles didn’t reply to any off them because then he’d be responding and admitting that he might have created a monster. Oh god was this how Dr Frankenstein felt when he realised what he’d done, Derek was his monster. Stiles face hit the desk when the next text came through.

**Boyd**

**5:52pm We’re out. We’re done. You’re his boyfriend. You created this. He just shouted ‘I’m Derek motherfucking Hale’**

This was ridiculous. There was no way Derek was going to be this bad but Stiles was going to find out soon anyway because apparently the beta’s had abandoned him. Okay Stiles could do this; if he could get Scott to stop marathoning the only season of firefly then he could do this. No wait he’d only got Scott to stop watching firefly because he distracted Scott with the movie. Oh crap he was gonna need something to distract Derek with.

           When Stiles pulled the door to the loft open he expected something, some sort of greeting or at least a little wave from Derek. Instead all he got was the sounds of the TV and Derek in his boxers (Where did his shirt go? Erica said he only lost his pants.) There was cans surrounding his feet and the coffee table was littered with…oh no Cheetos!

“Derek?” Nothing.

“Derek? Can you pause the game?” Not even a flinch. Stiles was honestly a little worried. Derek wasn’t saying…

“I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! I AM A FUCKING WEREWOLF AND I WILL CLAW THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!” Okay so he was saying something.

“Sourwolf?” Oh god this was bad he didn’t even tell Stiles to shut up!

“Derek do you want something to eat?” Okay Stiles really needed to get Derek out of this, he had to save Derek.

“WHERE DO YOU FUCKING LIVE?! I AM GOING TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND SHOVE MY CONTROLLER SO FAR UP YOUR ASS I’LL BE ABLE TO PULL IT OUT THROUGH YOUR THROAT!!” Yep he needed to distract Derek from the game and make sure he didn’t touch a video game ever again.

**Attempt One – Food**

“Derek I made your favourite. Steak with a side portion of chicken.” Stiles walked over to Derek with the plate of food and tried waving it around to entice the man.

“Can you smell that Derek? The delicious smell of a rare steak just how you like it with blood still dripping out.”

“If you don’t eat this then I’m just gonna eat this myself.”

Stiles ate it himself.

**Attempt Two – A lap dance**

Granted Stiles had never actually tried to give Derek a lap dance but it couldn’t be that hard. If there were people doing it as a profession then Stiles could do it. He tried standing in front of the TV and pulling his clothes of in a sexy manner which was not as easy as it looked so he just threw off his clothes and stood in his boxers. Derek was just leaning to the side to look round Stiles.

“Come on Derek don’t you want to ravish me.” Stiles heaved a sigh and climbed over the coffee table before climbing in to Derek’s lap. (Which was not easy since Derek wouldn’t remove his hands from his controller and Stiles ended up slithering up between his legs like a fucking snake but for the sake of his dignity Stiles was going to tell people he did it in a sexy way) So Stiles is in his lap and Derek is still leaning around him to see the TV and so he grinds down trying to get a reaction from his dick. Stiles was sure he was making progress until Derek stood up to scream at a player and Stiles fell from his lap and hit the floor.

**Attempt Three – Entice him with thoughts of sex!**

“Well Derek if you’re not going to pay attention to me I guess I’ll just go play with myself. Yep that’s right I’m just gonna go in your bed and jerk off.”

“Just my naked self spread out on your sheets, my hand wrapped around my cock, fingers in my ass and saying your name as I come.”

“Or maybe I’ll use a vibrator, on my hands and knees as I work myself open and then push the purple vibrator; you know the one you love using, in my ass, push it right against my prostate. Maybe I can come untouched.”

Derek’s head tilted towards him, eyes’ never leaving the screen but maybe this was it, maybe he was ab– “Have fun with Scott!” That was not even close to what he wanted. Also ew.

**Attempt Four – Stiles gets angry and goes hulk on Derek’s ass because he will not be ignored by his boyfriend for a fucking game (Or maybe a shorter title.)**

Stiles was laid out on Derek’s bed because he had tried to make good on his word and get himself off but without Derek there it wasn’t fun. Fucking Derek. He was an ass, he made Stiles get attached to the hand jobs and the blow jobs and the sex! Stiles loved the sex! Wanted sex right now and who the hell did Derek think he was abandoning Stiles for some dickheads around the world who didn’t realise that Derek had a boyfriend who would like to be fucked. In fact no Stiles wanted to do the fucking! Derek should be getting fucked because he should be making it up to Stiles. Stiles was going to own Derek’s ass. He stormed into the living-room where Derek was still playing something and Stiles didn’t even fucking know what he was playing. Derek had changed games so many times that Stiles was lost. Derek was still having an argument with the people in the chat or whatever, he’d been shouting at various people all night so Stiles was assuming he was playing team games.

Pulling the headset of Derek’s head Stiles watched as Derek rounded on him with a look of anger but one look at the rage on Stiles’ face and he offered a smile that looked more like a grimace. Stiles put the headset on and could hear multiple people asking where he’d gone.

“Listen up you little fuckers, I’m the boyfriend of the guy you’re playing with and right now he is in a lot of trouble because he’s done nothing but ignore me all day. Now you lot are going to go back to your fucking lives and if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend then pay them some fucking attention. But TheBadWolf, good god, will not be on for a while because he has a lot of grovelling to do and he’s gonna start by riding my dick. Good talk and fuck off.”

Stiles pulled the headset off and turned off the console and the TV before turning round and going back to the bedroom, he knew Derek would follow him.

“Stiles I’m…” Stiles held up his hand and Derek kept quiet behind him. They walked into Derek’s bedroom and Stiles closed the door behind him.

“Derek what the hell happened today?”

“I just get really competitive.”

“I’ve heard. Derek I think you handed out more threats today than you have in the time we’ve been dating.”

“They just make me so angry. Did you have to undermine me to the guys?”

“The guys? Are you fucking serious? I wasn’t joking Derek. I am going to lay back while you open yourself up and then ride me.”

“Did you have to tell them that though? Now they won’t take me seriously, they’re gonna think I do everything my boyfriend says.”

“You do. In this relationship you do nothing but do as I ask. Last week you drove two towns over to get my favourite ice-cream.”

“I know that but they didn’t need to know that.”

“You’re the most ridiculous person and would you please stop looking like a puppy that shit on the carpet.”

“I’m sorry I ignored you all day.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles moved round the bed and laid down behind Derek, he shifted so that his arms were pillowing his head and he smiled at Derek when he turned to look at him.

“Well come on then, my dick’s not gonna ride itself.” Derek huffed but pushed his boxers off anyway and moved till his body was over Stiles.

“I love you ya know.”

“Oh I know. You make it fairly obvious but I love you to.” Derek smiled down at him and the pushed forward till his lips met Stiles’. Stiles moved his hands from behind his head and dragged them over Derek’s shoulders as they kissed. Derek’s stubble was rough against his chin and he would have some great stubble burn tomorrow, it was his way of showing the people in town that they lost their chance on Stiles Stilinski. Derek nipped at his bottom lip and dragged his hands down Stiles sides. He moved to his neck and sucked a hickey at the bottom of his throat, Derek pulled back to admire the bruise that would be there tomorrow. Derek gave him a smug grin and Stiles just rolled his eyes but perked up as Derek reached into the nightstand to get the lube. Derek moved down his body and looked up at Stiles from under his lashes as he took his dick into his mouth. Stiles would never get tired of this, the feel of Derek’s mouth around him. Derek hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue to circle around the head of his dick. Stiles had one hand gripped in Derek’s hair and the other was uselessly grabbing at the sheets. When Stiles looked down at Derek he was already looking at him, his eyes were dark and he pulled of his cock and moved to suck Stiles’ balls into his mouth. His back was bowed and his ass was pushed up high, Stiles’ eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he saw that Derek was pushing two fingers into his ass. When he made eye contact again Derek was still looking at him but this time he was just looking extremely smug at the effect he had on Stiles (seriously though, how does someone look smug with balls in his mouth).

Derek let himself be pulled up as Stiles grabbed at him. Stiles hooked his hand around the back of Derek’s neck and dragged him in for a kiss. His other hand stroked down his back and over the curve of his ass before pushing a finger in beside Derek’s. Derek breath ghosted over Stiles’ neck as Derek pushed his face in and inhaled, he was making small thrusts against the fingers in him. He licked a stripe up his neck and dragged his teeth along his collarbone making Stiles shiver under him. He pushed up and kissed Stiles, he swiped his tongue along his top lip and Stiles opened his mouth to let Derek in. Derek withdrew his own fingers and Stiles pushed in one more time before pulling out as well. Derek pushed away from his mouth and Stiles tried to follow his lips but a hand on his chest pushed him back down. Derek settled over his lap, his thighs bracketing in Stiles’ body and knelt up, he wrapped a hand around Stiles cock and then looked Stiles in the eyes as he pushed himself down on to his dick. His hole stretched around Stiles as he took inch after inch in to his ass. Stiles hands were holding on to his thighs and his nails were digging in slightly as Derek took the last inch in and was seated in Stiles lap.

“Oh god, you good?”

“Definitely.”

“Great. Please move.” Stiles let out a sigh as Derek pushed himself up and then back down. Stiles tried not to thrust up in to Derek but he couldn’t really help it. Derek intertwined his hand with his and then pushed himself forward. Their linked hands were beside Stiles head and Derek kissed him as he lifted his hips and then pushed down harder. Derek started to move faster and Stiles matched his thrusts to drive his dick into Derek’s prostate. They were panting into each other’s mouths; their kisses were turning sloppy barely catching the corner of their lips as their thrusts became more erratic. Stiles reached between them and curled his fingers around Derek’s cock. Stiles stopped thrusting into Derek and let the man drive himself hard on to his cock, he leveraged himself up so that Derek could keep hitting his prostate from this angle. Stiles worked Derek’s cock squeezing the head on every up thrust. Stiles could feel Derek’s body tense against him and after a few more hard thrusts Derek gasped into his mouth and came across his chest. His hole clenched around Stiles and he pushed up into him as he came inside him. They laid there for a few moments to catch their breaths before Derek lifted himself of Stiles’ dick and rolled beside him.

“I hope you have learnt your lesson.” Derek huffed a laugh and turned his head to look at Stiles.

“That if I ignore you we have sex.”

“No. That if…I don’t know. But I know there’s a lesson here, I’ll think of it later.” Derek grabbed his boxers from the floor and wiped the come of Stiles’ stomach before pulling the covers over them.

“You not gonna clean up?”

“Think of it as me learning my lesson.”

“Right. Your lesson. Not being lazy or anything?”

“Nope. My lesson.” Derek pulled Stiles into his chest and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and waist. They were both drifting off to sleep when Stiles had a thought.

“Derek?”

“Mmm.”

“Where did you get the video games?”

“Erm…”

“I mean I looked you bought like at least fifty different games and I’m fairly sure you weren’t hiding the Xbox or the PlayStation from me.”

“Well after you left this morning I may have gone and bought some stuff.”

“Derek that’s hundreds of dollars!”

“I’m aware.”

“Oh my god! The pack was right I created a monster. I’m Frankenstein!”

“I don’t think the doctor ever slept with his monster.”

“He might have. You don’t know!”

“Are you suggesting he built a living sex toy?”

“Maybe! He was obviously crazy! Just like me, I corrupted my boyfriend with video games and sex.”

“Stiles I’m older than you, I think if anything I corrupted you with sex.”

“You’re right! You bastard, my innocent soul has been corrupted thanks to you! No! I’m the monster! You made the monster and then the monster made you into a monster.”

“Please go to sleep.”

“I’m the monster created by a monster.”

“Yes we are all monsters. Now sleep.”

“No Derek you don’t understand…” Stiles words were muffled as Derek flipped him over so that his back was to his chest and covered his mouth with his hand. Stiles tried to struggle against him but Derek just used his arm and leg to trap him against his body.

“We are going to sleep. You are going to sleep. Goodnight.” Stiles let out a muffled goodnight and relaxed against Derek. This time when they went to sleep Stiles made sure Derek fell asleep first and then Stiles pushed his body back and sprawled on top of him so he wouldn’t be able to escape. Stiles knew how hard it would be for Derek to go cold turkey on video games after one day but Stiles would do everything to help him.

Even if it meant taking the games and the consoles. He was such a good boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys but I get so angry but so addicted to video games. My friends banned me from playing Mario due to my...actions.


End file.
